A vehicle safety seat is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-217109) in which an airbag module is stowed in a rear end portion of a console box, disposed between left and right seatbacks, a notch portion formed in a door that constitutes an upper face of the console box is torn at a time of a side impact, and the airbag is deployed between a driver seat and a passenger seat. According to this structure, movement of a seat occupant to inward in the vehicle lateral direction at a time of side impact is suppressed.
Furthermore, other technologies are known in which an airbag is provided in a center console (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 5-3055, JP-A No. 5-208647, JP-A No. 2008-126783 and JP-A No. 2008-155904).